Odditrix
The Odditrix (a portmanteau of Oddity and Omnitrix) is a unique Omnitrix from Earth-83. History The Odditrix project was started by Azmuth as a way to preserve the galaxy's non-sentient lifeforms along with the sentient lifeforms stored in the Omnitrix in the event of a mass-extinction. After a few years of adapting the Omnitrix design to work with non-sentient beings, he created a prototype matrix, putting in fifty DNA samples as a sort of 'test drive', and sent it to the Plumber Base on Earth for field testing On the way, however, the ship delivering the prototype was shot down by an unknown craft, breaking it apart during its descent over North America. Part of the attack barrage hit the prototype as well, partially breaking it and causing it to malfunction, releasing all but seven of the DNA samples across the continent in a manner similar to the Omnitrix's malfunction after being hacked in Alien Force. The prototype matrix eventually fell out of the broken ship and crashed to Earth, automatically reformatting to repair most of the damage. It had landed in a relatively secluded field, and remained lost for a few days, until a boy named Dex and his oddly loyal cat came across it by accident while exploring. Though Dex recognized it as being alien technology similar to what Ben 10 used, he didn't understand a lot about it, eventually dubbing it the 'Odditrix' and naming the seven alien animals he could summon with it 'Oddities'. Appearance The initial appearance of the Odditrix was shaped similarly to the original Omnitrix, with a purple and black color scheme and purple diamond in the middle of the dial. The diamond had a purple 'X' shape on it, and two swirls interrupted the pattern, one on each side. After reformatting, the Odditrix took on a more square shape and bore even more of a resemblance to the original Omnitrix than its first design. The purple diamond on the dial now has a '+' shape in place of the 'X', and the two swirls are off to the side instead of interrupting the pattern. It now has a red bulb of some kind on its right side and a silver button marked with a stylized 'Z' on its left. Features The Odditrix's main function is to store and revive alien DNA samples as needed. When the Odditrix is activated, instead of transforming the user, it takes the selected DNA sample and revives it, creating an alien creature using an energy-matter conversion drive. The animals stored by the Odditrix seem to retain their memories from summoning to summoning, implying the existence of a neural retainment function. The Odditrix can reabsorb any DNA samples originating from it, and can copy the DNA of new creatures not stored on it. This function will not work on sentient beings. Creatures summoned from the Odditrix will be friendly towards the user, but are still free to generally do their own thing. Trivia * The Odditrix did not initially contain DNA samples from anything on Earth. * The Odditrix's scan function does not work on Dex's cat, thanks to his sentient nature. * The Odditrix's reformatted look was partially inspired by the Pokégear's Generation 2 design. Category:Earth-83 Category:Omnitrixes